Trauma Everywhere
by slexieotpforever
Summary: Getting a job at Seattle Grace Hospital, one of the top trauma centers in the Unites States, is a dream come true for any trauma surgeon, including Annabelle. Hoping to finally find her footing, the attending moves to rainy Seattle to begin her job as the new Chief of Trauma Surgery. What she does not expect, however, is all the complications and relationships taking place there.
1. What I Am

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy in any shape or form. But I do own my OC._

 ** _Title:_** Trauma Everywhere

 ** _Author:_** Original Huntress

 _ **Pairings:**_ Mark/OC.

 _ **Summary:**_ Getting a job at Seattle Grace Hospital, one of the top trauma centers in the Unites States, is a dream come true for any trauma surgeon, including Annabelle. Hoping to finally find her footing, the attending moves to rainy Seattle to begin her job as the new Chief of Trauma Surgery. What she does not expect, however, is all the complications and relationships taking place there. Mark/OC. Post 3x03 AU.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Okay, so,I thought I'd try my hand at writing a Grey's Anatomy fan-fiction. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

 _This will start in 3x04 'What I Am', and will continue throughout the course of the show._

 **Trauma Everywhere**

 **Chapter One**

 **What I Am**

A beautiful woman stepped out of her car, halting in her tracks for a second to look at the hospital before her. She was wearing light blue, ripped jeans, a white loose tank top, an elegant beige jacket and brown high heels, and her dark brown hair was braided down the side and was resting over her shoulder. To add a more elegant touch, her neck was decorated with a beautiful silver necklace with multiple beige stones hanging in a downward pyramid, and her ears were decorated with matching earrings. Unable to hide her smile at the thought of working there, she closed the doors and made sure to lock them before proceeding to walk towards the hospital. Once she neared the sign 'Seattle Grace Hospital', she stopped for a second, a small smile growing on her lips once again. _Finally_ , she thought, _finally I get to work at a real trauma center. About time, too._

A familiar ringtone snapped her out of her thoughts, and she quickly reached into her purse that matched her shoes' color, digging around for a second or two before pulling her phone out and grinning as she read the message. 'Kick some ass.'

Shaking her head with the smile still on her lips, she began to walk towards the entrance with her eyes still on the cellphone screen. However, she only managed to walk a few feet before bumping into someone's side. The only reason she could make out that it was someone's side was because she was quite sure that her nose hit a shoulder.

"Whoa," she heard a male voice exclaim quietly as hands caught her by her arms and helped her regain balance before she fell.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, gripping onto the person's forearms, quickly balancing herself, "I am so sorry, I..." she trailed off as she looked up at the person, only to see a very handsome face with shockingly bright blue eyes.

"No harm done," the man replied, flashing her an award-winning, flirtatious smile. He seemed to be only a few years older than her and was very well built, and had dark-ish short hair, mustache and beard that suited him very well.

"Uh... you can let go now," she said in an obvious tone, glancing down at the hands that were still holding on to her forearms.

"Yeah, I know," the man said, the smile remaining on his face as he kept his grip.

"O-kay," the woman said, smiling as she pulled her arms away and turned around to proceed walking into the hospital.

"Relax, I was kidding," the man jogged up to her, looking down at her with a smile.

"I'm sure you were," she said, not even glancing at him as she continued to walk forward, stopping as the man reached around her to hold the door open for her, "Thank you," she said, glancing up at him for a second before walking inside. She heard the man follow her, but decided to pay it no mind as her eyes fell on a nurse passing by. "Excuse me. Chief Webber's office?"

"Dr. Wyatt?" a male voice interrupted the nurse, who opened her mouth to answer, and Dr. Wyatt looked up, only to see an African-American man around his 60's in a doctor's lab coat walking toward them.

"Chief Webber?" Dr. Wyatt asked, smiling as he smiled and nodded, and walking towards him with her hand extended, which Chief Webber grasped in his own with a smile.

"Dr. Sloan," he added as he looked over Dr. Wyatt's shoulder, and she furrowed her eyebrows before turning around, only to see the man she bumped into a few minutes earlier stepping toward them.

"Dr. Sloan?" she asked, and the man looked down at her as he stopped beside her.

"Mark," he said, holding out his hand, which she shook after a few seconds.

"Annabelle," she said with a small smile, which he returned before they both turned to the Chief.

"Come with me," he said with a kind smile, and the two doctors followed him as he proceeded to walk down the hallway, "Now, first off, I would like you both to know how thrilled I am to have you here. I know you are both beyond excellent in your fields of work, and it is an honor to have you at Seattle Grace,"

"Just out of curiosity..." Mark cut in, before looking at Annabelle. "What is your field of work, Dr. Wyatt?"

"I'm a trauma surgeon," she replied with a small smile.

"About to be Chief of Trauma Surgery here," Dr. Webber added, and Mark let out a low whistle.

"Trauma, huh? That's pretty hardcore,"

"I'm a hardcore girl," Annabelle replied with the smallest of smirks, before turning back to Dr. Webber as Mark eyed her for a few more seconds before also turning his attention to the Chief.

"Now, as you both know, this is a teaching hospital. And while it is the residents who are in charge of their interns' education, the interns will also look to attendings, they will look to you, for further education and answers. Dr. Wyatt," Dr. Webber turned to Annabelle, "You already signed all the papers and the board already has everything they want, so why don't you go change and proceed to the E.R.? All the doctors have already been informed of your arrival. Dr. Sloan, the board would like to meet with you before you start,"

"Alright. Thank you again," Annabelle smiled, to which Dr. Webber also smiled, before turning the corner and proceeding to find the attendings' lounge.

* * *

After finally finding the attendings' lounge, Annabelle walked down the hallway in her attending navy blue uniform and white coat with her name sewn onto it, planning to head to the E.R. She stopped, however, once she reached a spot where she saw multiple interns and a resident. However, the resident stuck out to her as she remembered how she asked one of the nurses to describe to her quickly the physical appearances of the most important doctors, not necessarily attendings but rather those that Chief Webber held in high regard.

"Dr. Bailey?" she asked, and a short dark-skinned woman with short, dark brown hair and bangs turned around to look at her expectantly.

"Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself," Annabelle smiled, before extending her hand. "I'm Dr. Wyatt,"

"Oh. Right, of course," Dr. Bailey quickly gathered herself before shaking Annabelle's hand, "The Chief did say that you were arriving today, welcome. Uh, everyone," she called to the interns around her, who all turned their heads to give her their full attention. "This is Dr. Wyatt, our new Chief of Trauma Surgery,"

"It's a pleasure," Annabelle nodded with a smile, which was mostly returned. However, one intern rose his eyebrows.

"Our Head of Trauma is a girl? Seriously?" he muttered, though he then realized that everyone heard him very clearly.

"Karev," Dr. Bailey growled, and the young man quickly collected himself as his eyes widened before they traveled to Annabelle, who simply stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Oh, no, it's fine. As I already had to tell one man today, trauma is a hardcore area. But I'm a hardcore girl. So you can say whatever you want to to me. I can take it," Annabelle said just as a very handsome man in an attending's uniform with amazing black hair who seemed to be a few years older than her approached them. As he walked over to one of the interns who was sitting on an armrest of one of the chairs, looking quite pale, Annabelle continued to look at the intern who commented a few seconds earlier, along with Dr. Bailey.

"Karev, you-" Dr. Bailey began in a hard voice that even gave Annabelle the chills.

"It's alright, Dr. Bailey. Let the intern talk. He'll learn soon enough," she said.

"Dr. Shepherd," Dr. Bailey called as she continued to stare at Dr. Karev, who kept his gaze down, not willing to antagonize his resident any further.

"Yes?" the handsome attending asked, turning around and walking over to them.

"This is our new Chief of Trauma,"

"Annabelle Wyatt," Annabelle smiled, extending her hand.

"Oh, right, of course. Derek Shepherd," Derek smiled, shaking her hand just as a beautiful woman with shoulder-length red hair and a slim figure, seeming to be the only doctor in the hospital not wearing a uniform but rather ordinary elegant clothes with a doctor's lab coat over that, walked over.

"The famous neurosurgeon?"

"That'd be me," Derek chuckled, and Annabelle smiled.

"It's an honor,"

"Likewise,"

"Dr. Wyatt, this is Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, our Head of OB/GYN," Dr. Bailey said, and Annabelle turned around at the same time as the red-haired woman, giving her a polite smile.

"Annabelle,"

"Addison," Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd gave a small smile as she shook Annabelle's hand, before turning to look at Dr. Bailey, "Dr. Bailey, can I get..." she trailed off as her eyes drifted to the hallway in front of her, "Oh, my God," she mumbled, and Annabelle's brows furrowed as she, along with everyone else, turned around to follow her gaze. The only thing she saw was Mark, now in his lab coat, shaking hands with members of the board.

"Oh... my... God," Derek said as he stared at Mark, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, my God," the intern sitting on the armrest groaned in pain.

"Is that..." one of the interns trailed off, while another grinned.

"McSteamy,"

"McWho?" Annabelle asked, but before anyone could answer her, the intern sitting on the armrest hunched over and threw up.

"What..." Dr. Bailey trailed off as she quickly walked over to her.

"No, Mr. Sullivan, don't light that!" one of the interns yelled and attempted to run towards one of the rooms, but didn't have the time to do so as the patient in the room proceeded to light his cigarette, only for the fire to explode in his face upon the amount of oxygen in the room and on the patient.

Everyone jumped back with a few exclaims of shock, covering their faces and eyes as the bright fire blinded them all for a few seconds.

"Somebody get a fire extinguisher!" Derek yelled, already running towards the patient's room as he hobbled around, his face and shoulders on fire.

"Call a code red!" Annabelle called, running towards the room with two male interns, the trauma surgeon within her already kicking in.

* * *

"Make sure he has an airway. Sir, can you hear me? Sir?" Mark asked Mr. Sullivan, who was now lying on a gurney, patched up as much as possible and bagged by Dr. Bailey, his entire face burned to a third degree, surrounded by multiple doctors.

"No, he's out," Annabelle spoke up, standing on the other side of the patient's head. "Must have hit his head. There's a small hematoma in the occipital region,"

"Get him to the burn unit till he's stabilized and then get a C.T.," Mark ordered Dr. Bailey. "Go,"

"Right away, Doctor. Come on," Dr. Bailey said, before she and three other doctors proceeded to move the patient down the hallway.

"So," Mark started as he took at few steps towards Annabelle, putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said that you're a hardcore girl. You - quite literally - just jumped into a fire,"

"Yeah, well... It seems like we both have a few things to learn about each other... McSteamy," she said with a small smile/smirk before turning around to walk towards the main lobby, leaving Mark to stare after her for a few seconds before being approached by the Chief.

"Will you look after her, please?" was the first thing Annabelle heard as walked into the lobby, seeing Derek with the two female interns from before.

"Mm-hmm," the Asian young woman with long black hair hummed just as Annabelle came to a stop beside her and Derek started walking toward Mark and Dr. Webber. "You think I'd miss this?"

"And you two are...?" Annabelle asked the two interns, who immediately turned to look at her.

"Oh, Cristina Yang," the brunette intern introduced herself quickly, shaking Annabelle's hand vigorously.

"Meredith Grey," the other intern introduced herself weakly.

"Grey? As in-"

"Ellis Grey, yeah, she's my mother," the intern cut her off weakly, and Annabelle nodded, deciding to let the young blonde relax since she seemed to be in a very bad shape.

"And you?" Annabelle asked, looking at one of the male interns from before, who just walked over to them. He was quite short for a man, only about two or three inches taller than Annabelle, who is 5'3 1/2", with short brown hair, looking like quite an awkward person.

"George O'Malley," he introduced himself and shook Annabelle's hand.

"What kind of idiot lights a cigarette in a hospital?" Chief Webber questioned.

"Apparently, people do idiotic things all the time," Derek said as he walked over to Dr. Webber and Mark, who both stilled as he approached them, "Chief. Chief!" Derek called as Dr. Webber started heading up the stairs, chasing after him, just as Addison walked over to Mark.

"I thought you were going back to New York," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought it was time for a change," Mark said.

"You can't do this. You can't be here,"

"Sure I can. It was easy. Sublet the apartment, sold the practice,"

"He's a liar, and a cheat," Annabelle and the three interns looked up as they heard Derek hiss the words to the Chief as they stood on the balcony above them.

"The man is one of the finest plastic surgeons in this country. His department will generate _twice_ the revenue neurosurgery does," Dr. Webber replied as Meredith leaned her head on George's shoulder weakly.

"Money, that's why he's here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" the four doctors heard Mark's voice again, and looked over at him and Addison.

"This? This is why I left you," Addison said, and Annabelle raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I thought you left me for Derek," Mark said.

"I left New York because of him," Derek said with anger clear in his voice.

"He was your best friend. For years," Dr. Webber said.

"Right up until the point where he had sex with my wife," Derek said, and Annabelle's eyebrows rose even higher. _What the hell is going on in this hospital?_

"We all make mistakes," Dr. Webber said, and that was all the conversation Annabelle heard before she was shoved to the side by Cristina, who was shoved by Meredith, who hunched over again, quickly pulling her hair out of her face before throwing up on the floor again.

"What the..." Annabelle trailed off.

"Oh, holy crap, are you pregnant?!" Cristina exclaimed and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing as they looked down at Meredith, who looked up weakly and miserably before hunching over and throwing up again.

"Oh, this is just perfect," Addison sighed, before looking up at Derek, who started quickly making his way down the stairs. "An adulterous love child,"

"Goes along with an adulterous sociopath," Derek replied dryly, glancing at her and Mark before quickly walking over to the four doctors by the main desk. "Meredith,"

"Unh-unh, you've done enough already," Dr. Bailey, who just walked over, held up a hand to stop him.

"Meredith," Derek tried to get to the blonde as she was pulled away by Dr. Bailey and George, who both supported her as they walked.

"Oh, uh, Doctor?" a woman around her 50's with short blonde hair called to Dr. Bailey, who stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her, "I-I finished filling out the paperwork. When do you think I can take Shawny home?" the woman asked with a smile, and by the look on Dr. Bailey's face, Annabelle could only guess that 'Shawny' was Mr. Sullivan who was currently in a critical state after nearly burning himself to death.

"Um..." Dr. Bailey trailed off as she looked anywhere but the woman, and Annabelle raised her eyebrows once again.

"Wow," she whispered to herself. "Looks like this is gonna be quite a ride,"

* * *

"Dr. Wyatt," Mark greeted in surprise about an hour later as Annabelle, wearing a yellow gown over her attending's uniform, walked into the room that was occupied by him, and Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan.

"Dr. Sloan," Annabelle nodded, before stopping beside Mrs. Sullivan, keeping her eyes on the patient.

"Is there something you need?" Mark asked after a few seconds, noticing that Annabelle made no move to leave.

"I understand that Mr. Sullivan is now your patient, given the burns, but he is also a trauma patient, which makes him my patient," Annabelle said, and Mark opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Dr. Karev, who walked in.

"Dr. Sloan," he greeted, before halting in his steps as his eyes fell on the brunette woman, "Dr. Wyatt," he cleared his throat.

"You my intern?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, uh, I'm your intern,"

"My face," Mr. Sullivan suddenly groaned quietly, pulling the doctors' attention to him.

"No need to talk, Mr. Sullivan, that's gonna be painful for a while," Mark said as he continued to patch up Mr. Sullivan's burned shoulder.

"My face,"

"He wants to know that you can fix his face, he needs to know that you can fix it," Mrs. Sullivan said, her voice a bit shaky and hoarse.

"I'm going to remove the burned tissue and bandage your face with a dressing of live cells," Mark said.

"And that'll do it? His face will be back like it was?" Mrs. Sullivan questioned, "Because his face - is a nice face," her voice broke and she held back a sob as she looked down at her husband. "He's a salesman,"

"I'm gonna do absolutely everything I can, Mrs. Sullivan," Mark assured her.

"We'll need a neuro consult before we operate," Annabelle spoke up.

"'We'? What 'we'?" Mark raised his eyebrows, and Annabelle simply looked at him.

"Like I said, Mr. Sullivan is a trauma patient. He's my patient. So if you're asking me if I'm going to be in that O.R. with you, the answer is yes," she said, and Mark stared at her for a few seconds. He watched as she stared back, unwilling to back off, and couldn't help but admire that. He then weighed his options; he could either make a scene in front of the patient's tearful wife, or he could accept the help of the Chief of Trauma. Option number two sounded a lot better in the afterthought.

"Anything else?" Dr. Karev asked he handed Dr. Sloan the chart after he nodded, letting Annabelle know that she is welcome in his O.R. "I mean, uh, I could do debridement or, uh-"

"Actually, there is one more thing," Mark interrupted as he and the two doctors stepped away from the patient, "Bone dry cappuccino. Make it a double," he said, before walking away with the chart, leaving Annabelle and Dr. Karev behind.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name," Annabelle said after a few seconds of staring after Mark, and Dr. Karev turned to her, nervously clearing his throat.

"Karev. Alex Karev," he introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Alex," Annabelle spoke up, "You have got to stop acting like I'm gonna bite you. You said something stupid, deal with it. It's not like I'm watching you and waiting for you to slip up, so man up," she said, and Alex cleared his throat quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and Annabelle nodded.

"Good. Now, go get that coffee or you might actually not get to see the inside of that O.R.," she said, and Alex nodded before walking off quickly as she made her way over to Mark, who was standing a few feet away. "So, this is what you use your interns for, huh? Coffee,"

"Yeah," Mark replied as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world. "And you don't?"

"No, actually, I don't,"

"Well, you're missing out," he shrugged, and she opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Mark looking over her shoulder before walking away from her. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned around to see where he was going, only to see him walk over to Dr. Bailey, who was looking through Mr. Sullivan's chart, "Can I help you?" Mark asked as Annabelle followed him.

"I was just checking on the Sullivans, and how is he doing, because he-"

"You are?" Mark interrupted Dr. Bailey, quite rudely, Annabelle added to herself.

"Dr. Bailey. We met this morning," Dr. Bailey answered, "I was the resident on Mr. Sullivan's bypass," she continued upon the blank look on Mark's face.

"Well, I don't need a resident on this case, so..." Mark answered as Dr. Bailey raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, I wasn't asking to be your resident, I was asking how my patient was doing," she said.

"He's not your patient anymore," Mark simply said before walking away, leaving Dr. Bailey and Annabelle to stare after him.

"Wow," Annabelle scoffed as she took a few steps to stand beside Dr. Bailey, "With every passing minute, he's becoming more and more of an ass,"

"Is he now?" Dr. Bailey murmured as she and Annabelle kept their eyes on Dr. Sloan's retreating back.

* * *

"Mr. Sullivan," Derek spoke up after checking Mr. Sullivan over as Annabelle and Mark's neuro consult. "I'm gonna recommend a night of observation in the I.C.U. before Dr. Sloan and Dr. Wyatt proceed with your surgery,"

"Oh," Mr. Sullivan breathed out from underneath the layers of bandages.

"Is that really necessary, Dr. Shepherd?" Mark asked seemingly professionally, though Annabelle could hear an underlying note of daring in his voice, "The longer we wait, the higher the risk of infection," he whispered as Derek walked over to stand closer to him and Annabelle.

"Well, I think it's important that we attend to potential life-threatening injuries before moving on to cosmetic, Dr. Sloan," Derek whispered, and that was when Annabelle took in a deep breath, having a feeling that this may very soon escalate into something bigger than just a professional disagreement.

"He's not here for a face-lift, Derek, he's a burn victim,"

"Why did you ask for a consult if you've already established a course of action?"

"Because I thought you were good enough at your job to put aside the personal and do what's best for the patient,"

"My job? You're telling me how to do my job?"

"O-kay," Annabelle finally cut in, taking a step forward to put herself between the two men and placing her hands on their chests to push them apart an inch or two. "That's enough,"

"What's enough?" Mark asked, looking down at her. "All I said-"

"Please," all three doctors turned to the patient's wife as she spoke up, "I'm sure it's complicated, and I know Shawny's sorry for lighting that smoke. He was trying to keep his word to Dr. Bailey, he told her he wasn't gonna smoke when he got home and he was... just trying to keep his word. He knows he did wrong. But he's... he's a salesman. That's who he is. So could you please just fix his face? Could you do that for us, please?" she asked with tears in her eyes, and Annabelle raised her eyebrows as she looked between the two doctors on either sides of her.

"Well, Doctors? Can we do that?" she asked, and Derek and Mark both looked at her for a few seconds before Derek walked away, Mark following right after. Annabelle sighed and closed her eyes momentarily, before flashing Mrs. Sullivan a quick smile and following the two doctors. _Great_ , she thought, _my first day in and I'm already getting involved in everyone's drama._

"If what happened between me and Addison is so unforgivable, how do you justify what happened between you and Meredith?" she heard Mark ask Derek as the latter put on his lab coat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek asked angrily.

"You want me to be the bad guy, fine. But I'm not the only bad guy here, Derek. You and me? We're the same," Mark said, and Derek stared at him silently for a few seconds before walking away.

"Wow," Annabelle commented after she made sure that Derek was out of the hearing range, "You two have got some serious issues," she said, before following Derek and walking away, leaving Mark to stare after her.

* * *

"Where's my coffee, Karev?" were the first words out of Mark's mouth as Alex entered his and Annabelle's O.R. over an hour later, holding a mask to his mouth and nose.

"I got pulled into an emergency c-section, sorry,"

"That's too bad, I was gonna let you scrub in on a real surgery," Mark commented, and Annabelle looked up from Mr. Sullivan's face to glance between him and Alex, "Oh, well. Maybe next time. If OB can spare you. See ya," he said, and Annabelle watched as Alex turned around with clear disappointment in his eyes, leaving the O.R.

"You know, I get it," Annabelle spoke up after a few minutes of silent work, bar the surgeons' calls to the scrub nurses, "I don't like interns. Actually, I can't even stand them half the time. But you," she looked up at Mark, and waited for him to also look up, "You are being a real dick," she finished, and got back to working on Mr. Sullivan's face, not noticing Mark glance down for a second as he continued to stare at her a little while longer, before also getting back to work.

* * *

"Ah, Dr. Bailey," Annabelle greeted the shorter woman with a smile as she met her halfway down the hallway a few hours later.

"How's Mr. Sullivan?" Dr. Bailey immediately asked, and Annabelle smiled.

"Why don't you come with me? Dr. Sloan's already inside," she proposed, and Dr. Bailey nodded, following her into the patient's room, "How's he doing, Mrs. Sullivan?" Annabelle asked as she and Dr. Bailey entered the room, seeing Mrs. Sullivan sit at her husband's bedside with Dr. Sloan standing on the other side, looking over his chart.

"We're just getting an update now, Dr. Wyatt. Dr. Bailey," the blonde woman smiled at the surgeon in greeting before they all turned their attention to Dr. Sloan.

"The surgery went well," he said. "We removed the necrotic tissue, applied the live cells, and if his body responds, in three or four weeks-"

"He'll have his face back?" Mrs. Sullivan interrupted hopefully.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan... your face may never be exactly what it was," Dr. Sloan said after a moment of hesitance. "Even if everything goes perfectly well, there will be scarring,"

"But he's a salesman," Mrs. Sullivan said quietly, "He has such a nice face," she said, and Annabelle and Dr. Bailey both looked at Mark, who seemed at a loss in what to say.

"You have an incredible wife, Mr. Sullivan, and half a dozen car salesmen in the lobby waiting to visit you," Dr. Bailey spoke up, "Your face may be different, but you know as well as I do it's not about what you look like. Or your job, or how _successful_ you are," she and Annabelle both glanced at Mark, who stayed quiet and actually seemed to listen to the meaning behind these words, "It's about having people in your life that you love, and who love you... Tha-That's all that really matters," Dr. Bailey finished, taking Mr. Sullivan's hand in her own.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Annabelle smiled, putting her hand on top of Dr. Bailey's and glancing over at Mark, who looked down.

* * *

Later that evening, Mark walked into Joe's Bar, his eyes somehow immediately finding Annabelle, who was sitting on a stool by the bar, holding a shot in her hand. He stared at her for a few seconds, before finally deciding to stop acting like a child and walk over to her. So he did.

"Spending the night after surgery in a bar, are we?" he started the conversation, sitting down on a stool beside her.

"Yeah, well... I always enjoy a good drink after a shift. It's too damn depressing 95% of the time. I need to drink it off," Annabelle replied, and Mark couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"McSteamy, right?" came a female voice from Mark's other side, and they both turned their heads, only to see a beautiful Mexican woman with black curly hair and brown eyes. "And Dr. Wyatt,"

"What, he's the only one who gets a nickname?" Annabelle commented, making the woman smirk in amusement.

"You must be a friend of Meredith's," Mark observed.

"Not really," the woman's smile disappeared, "Dr. Torres," she introduced herself, shaking Mark's hand.

"Mark Sloan,"

"Annabelle," Annabelle introduced herself, shaking the woman's hand with a small smile.

"Callie," Dr. Torres returned the smile, before turning to look at Mark, who turned around in his seat and looked down at his folded hands on the counter top. "Bad day?"

"You could say that," he nodded. "You?"

"Oh, yeah," Callie chuckled humorlessly.

"So what have you heard about me, exactly?" Mark asked, interest and a bit of nervousness, Annabelle realized, in his voice.

"Mostly things that involve the words 'dirty' and 'bad',"

"Right..." Mark nodded with a small, humorless and a bit bitter smile, "I guess there, uh, really is no starting over, is there?" he said more to himself than Callie or Annabelle, and Annabelle couldn't help but tilt her head in interest at the tone of his voice. It was almost as if he was giving up all of his hope, "Can I buy you a drink, Callie?" Mark suddenly spoke up, scooting over in his seat to sit closer to the Mexican woman, who finished her shot and stood up.

"Only if you have it delivered to my hotel room because I'm off to bed," she said, smiling at him suggestively before walking off, and Annabelle shook her head, chuckling quietly.

"What?" Mark turned around.

"Nothing," she quickly shook her head.

"You coming?" Callie called, looking at Mark, who turned around to look at her momentarily before looking back at Annabelle.

"Are you gonna make it home alright by yourself?" he asked, not wanting to leave a co-worker, especially if that co-worker was a beautiful woman whom he actually liked, alone in a bar in the middle of the night.

"I'll be fine," she assured, giving him a small smile, and he nodded after a moment, before standing up and following Callie, "Have fun!" Annabelle called after them, before chugging down her shot. "Hey, Joe! Another shot, please!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I thought it would be interesting to give Mark a love interest. I've seen a lot of GA fanfics, but very rarely were there any OC ones, and when there were, I have seen only one Mark love story. I've seen Alex love stories, I've seen Slexie stories, I've seen Calzona stories, but I've never seen a Mark/OC. I thought this might be interesting, especially the way their relationship develops.


	2. Oh, the Guilt

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Grey's Anatomy in any shape or form. But I do own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _Okay, here's the next chapter of Trauma Everywhere. I don't know how much of the show I intend to follow at this point. Season 3 and 4 should pretty much stay the same with the exception of some minor and major changes. The major change will probably be Lexie and Callie's roles in the story. I think Callie may be in a different relationship with Mark than she did originally in the show, and I think Annabelle will be quite close to her, which may change things up a bit. And Lexie will, obviously, have a different role, since she's not going to be Mark's love interest (and that really hurts me, by the way, because I am a huge Slexie shipper)._

 _This will be the chapter where Annabelle meets Burke, learns a bit more about Seattle Grace Hospital and meets Izzie for the first time. This chapter takes place in the fifth episode of season 3._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Judy:_ Thank you! Well, Merder will definitely be here, though it's not the main pairing of the story, so I think it will be there, but more on the sidelines.

 _guest:_ Thank you! Like I said to one of the other reviewers, Merder will definitely be there, but it will be more on the sidelines since it's not the main pairing of the story. And yeah, I love Mark. He's my favorite character actually. And I love his friendship with Callie (though that may be different in this story) and Derek, as well as Meredith (I think their friendship is really underrated). And yeah, I didn't like him with Addison either, just because I hated that he was hurting because she didn't love him back. Though I disagree with your opinion on his relationship with Lexie, because I'm a huge Slexie shipper ;)

 _MerDer2015:_ Thank you! Well, I disagree with you there, but that's just because I'm like the biggest Slexie shipper in the world, so no hard feelings ;) Anyway, I'm glad you like the story! And yeah, there will be Merder, but it will be a bit more on the sidelines since it's not the main pairing in the story.

 **Trauma Everywhere**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Oh, the Guilt**

"Hey!" Annabelle turned around as she heard the familiar voice call out, and stopped in her tracks as she walked across the Seattle Grace parking lot to wait for Mark, who jogged up to her. Today, she was wearing white skinny jeans, a loose blue blouse with a wide neckline and 3/4 sleeves, and matching blue heels with a white outline. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders in waves, and her wrist was decorated with a silver bracelet.

"Hey," she replied, offering him a small smile as she began walking again, this time with him beside her.

"How was your night? Did you get home okay?" he asked, and Annabelle nodded.

"I did. As I told you I would," she said pointedly, and Mark raised his hands in mock surrender, making her smile in amusement, "And as for your other question, my night was great. The morning? Not so much," she shook her head with a bitter smile as she remembered holding her head in her hands after ingesting three aspirin pills, praying to God to make the hangover pain go away, "I'd ask you how your night was, but I don't think I want to know," she said, chuckling at the end, making Mark chuckle a bit as well.

"How about I tell you anyway?" he asked with a slightly teasing smile, and Annabelle quickly shook her head.

"Nope. Not a good idea," she couldn't help but laugh, which made Mark chuckle as well before he stopped himself, frowning for a second. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable around someone. That last time must have been the last time he was with Derek as his best friend, but that was a long time ago. Though he never felt so comfortable around a woman before.

"Here," he hurried ahead of her to hold the door open. "Ladies first,"

"Thank you," Annabelle nodded with a smile, before walking inside, quickly being followed by him, "Do you know what's on your schedule today?"

"No, not yet. Do you know anything?" Mark asked as they walked side by side through the lobby, with Annabelle giving the nurses a quick smile, not wanting to get on their bad side right off the bat.

"I only know that I'm having another attending look after the E.R. for about an hour or however long the M&M is gonna take,"

"You're going to the M&M?"

"Yeah. You're not?"

"No," Mark said, looking at her weirdly. "What's the point? It's only an excuse for every attending in this hospital to humiliate and scold the residents like they're five years old - not that I wouldn't enjoy it immensely," he quickly added, making Annabelle shake her head, though a smile was still present on her lips. "But I've got better things to do,"

"Suit yourself," Annabelle shrugged. "I, for one, like to know what I'm in for when I start my work somewhere new."

* * *

"Okay, people. Let's begin," Chief Webber spoke up from the stage, where he stood in front of the interns, residents and multiple attendings in the audience, "Patient 34986 died last month from complications following a heart transplant. Dr. Burke will present," he said to the microphone at the podium, a list of concerns and treatments undertaken for Patient 34986 projected on the screen behind him. He then walked off the side to sit on one of two chairs, and Annabelle watched from her seat next to another attending as the man occupying the other chair stood up and walked over to the microphone. He was a tall, African-American man, who seemed to be only a few years older than her, and looked like a professional and skilled doctor.

* * *

"Cause of death at autopsy was an embolus that dislodged from the suture line of the transplant and caused a C.V.A. with brain stem herniation," Dr. Burke finished his report, and immediately multiple hands shot out in the air from the audience.

"Dr. Burke!" one of the doctors called, as many others raised their hands, and Dr. Burke pointed at one of the attendings, giving her permission to ask her question.

"So, the company line is that he died of a C.V.A.?" a blonde woman around her mid 40's asked, looking at the man skeptically.

"There's no company line. That's what he died of," Dr. Burke stated, and many other hands shot up in the air.

"Uh, yes, let's get back to this, uh, patient's need for an emergent transplant," an older attending, around his early 60's, spoke up. "You're saying that his left ventricle had been weakened by the LVAD malfunction?"

"His left ventricle was weakened by the fact that he suffered from congestive heart failure," Dr. Burke replied.

"Oh, come on, Dr. Burke," another attending, sitting only a few seats away from Annabelle, who seemed to be around her age, spoke up, "We all know the LVAD was cut by an intern," he said, and Annabelle's eyebrows shot up in surprise before furrowing as she leaned forward in her seat. _An intern cut the LVAD wire?_ she thought, _One of the doctors here killed a patient deliberately?_

"The exact chain of events remain unclear," Dr. Burke said calmly.

"It remains unclear to you because you were in the E.R. with a gunshot wound," the attending said in a hard tone, and Annabelle's eyebrows rose in surprise once again. _Jesus, what is going on in this hospital?_ "Why aren't we hearing from Dr. Bailey? She was the senior physician on the case,"

"I am the attending on record," Dr. Burke stated.

"Yes," Dr. Bailey suddenly spoke up, before standing up from her seat in the audience, "I was the resident in charge," she said, directing her words to the attending before turning around to look at Dr. Burke, who nodded, making her step up on the stage and stand on the podium in front of the microphone, "Uh, Dr. Burke has summarized the medical facts of this case. Are there any questions for me?" she asked, and almost every single attending in the audience, except for Annabelle, and multiple residents raised their hands.

"You recently had a baby, Dr. Bailey?" the attending sitting a few feet away from Annabelle spoke up again.

"I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Sleep deprivation coupled with wild swings in hormones are factors that could cloud anyone's judgement," the man stood up, looking at Dr. Bailey, who stared at him, affronted. If she was quite honest with herself, Annabelle was affronted as well. She had only known Dr. Bailey for a day, but she could already tell that the woman was one of the most competent surgeons in the state, if not in the country. And if _she_ knew that after only knowing her for a day, how could someone who has worked with her for, most likely, _years_ question her abilities?

"I sleep just fine, Dr. Savoy," Dr. Bailey replied calmly.

"Really? 'Cause if a patient died due to my poor decision making, I'd probably lose at least a little sleep over it," Dr. Savoy said, and Annabelle couldn't help but scoff quietly.

"Let me remind everyone that our purpose here is not to place blame," Chief Webber stood up from his chair on the stage. "This is a forum to discuss mistakes in patient care. And learn from them,"

"Well, so far, I haven't heard Dr. Bailey admit to a mistake," Dr. Savoy continued, and Annabelle had to physically restrain herself from standing up. "So, for a period of several hours, your interns were running amok in the hospital, totally unsupervised,"

"I'm waiting for a question," Dr. Bailey stated calmly.

"The question is where were you?"

"There was the shooting, and the E.R. was chaotic,"

"The E.R. is always chaotic," Dr. Savoy continued, and before Annabelle had the strength to keep herself seated, she stood up.

"Yes, you're right, Dr. Savoy, the E.R. _is_ always chaotic," she said, before giving him a nod, "Dr. Annabelle Wyatt, Chief of Trauma Surgery," she introduced herself to him, knowing that even though all the doctors have been informed of her arrival, not many knew her by face, "But just based on your statement, I can tell that you're not very experienced in the trauma area, so let me explain something very quickly. The E.R., as you said, is always chaotic. But I can tell you from experience that it is _beyond_ chaotic if the trauma happens close to the hospital. And if the staff, the _doctors_ , are injured in the crossfire, it can get very messy very quickly. The fact that, as I hear, Dr. Burke was shot during the shooting, should tell you at least that. The work done by the doctors on call in the E.R. at that time has to be swift, _quick_ , and efficient. And if they managed to save Dr. Burke, if they managed to save everyone else, then their work was not only efficient; it was perfect," she said, before giving Dr. Bailey a nod and sitting back down as she received a subtle nod back.

"Thank you, Dr. Wyatt," Chief Webber gave her a nod, which she returned, as George, Meredith, Cristina and Alex all smiled a small smile, glad that at least one attending besides Dr. Burke was willing to fight for them, or at least for Dr. Bailey.

"Alright," Dr. Savoy nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Wyatt. So, you're saying that, in a situation such as the shooting, based on the results, the doctors have done everything they could and have done it well?"

"Yes," Annabelle nodded.

"Alright," Dr. Savoy nodded, before looking at Dr. Bailey again, "What about your interns? Did you page them during this time?" _Wow, he really doesn't like to give up_ , Annabelle thought to herself as she shook her head, scoffing quietly.

"Yes. I paged them multiple times," Dr. Bailey nodded.

"Well, apparently, they thought it was okay to ignore your pages," Dr. Savoy chuckled a little. "Doctor. Why do you think your interns have such contempt for your authority?"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Alex suddenly yelled as he sprung up in his seat, making everyone in the audience turn around to look at him.

"Dr. Karev, sit down," Dr. Bailey ordered, shaking her head at him subtly, silently telling him that this will only make the matters worse, "Next question," she said slowly after being silent for a few seconds, and, once again, multiple hands shot up in the air, from attendings and residents alike.

* * *

"Dr. Wyatt!" came a familiar voice from behind Annabelle an hour later, making her turn around from where she was standing by E.R.'s main desk, filling out a patients chart, only to see Addison and Meredith walking up to her.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd," she smiled. "Dr. Grey,"

"Actually, it's just Montgomery now," Addison gave her a small smile, and Annabelle simply nodded, deciding that the last thing she wanted to do was get involved in any more personal problems in this hospital.

"Alright, Dr. Montgomery. How may I help you?"

"Well, Dr. Grey and I have a case, and I was wondering if I could use you for a consult," Addison said, and Annabelle nodded.

"Anything to get me out of the paperwork," she said, putting her pen down. "Besides, as long as it's in the E.R. area, it's legally my business, anyway,"

"In one of the private rooms, but yes, in the E.R.," Addison said.

"Then lead the way," Annabelle smiled, and Addison returned it before starting to walk further down the E.R., with Meredith and Annabelle following. "What's the case?"

"We've been asked to consult on a case where a woman has a foreign object stuck inside of her," Addison said, just as they reached one of the E.R. private rooms, and cleared her throat before opening the door, allowing Annabelle and Meredith to step inside. However, as soon as they did, they froze.

What they were looking at was nothing like Annabelle's ever seen before, at least not in a medical emergency. On the gurney, lied an older man, around his late 50's, naked, with a woman his age, also naked though covered from shoulders to mid-thigh with a man's over-sized shirt, on top of him. _Literally_ , on top of him.

"Ah!"

"Adam, ow! It hurts whenever you move,"

"Well, keep your weight off my bad knee,"

"I'm sorry, I thought it was on the left side,"

"19 years of marriage, you'd think you'd have that one down,"

"It appears that her husband is the foreign object," Addison said as Meredith and Annabelle stared at the couple, wide-eyed.

"Ex-husband," both of the patients said, looking up at the three doctors, before they both groaned in pain once again as the woman shifted on top of her ex-husband.

"Wow," Annabelle whispered to herself as she raised her eyebrows, unable to take her eyes off the patients.

"Yeah," Addison nodded, this time also having difficulty with looking away. _Just when I think this job can't get any weirder._

* * *

"You had to go and get a piercing," the woman on top of her ex-husband drawled out as Annabelle, Addison and Meredith all inspected the genitalia of the patients, grimacing a bit.

"Sonja," the woman's ex-husband, Adam, said, embarrassed.

"What? It's not like their not going to find out,"

"This is so embarrassing," Adam mumbled as glanced up at the three female doctors.

"No. Embarrassing is meeting your husband for lunch with your ex-husband still attached," Sonja said.

"Quite literally, I assume," Annabelle muttered to herself and Addison, having heard the brunette, stifled a laugh before silently scolding herself.

"How long is this gonna take? Because I really don't want my husband finding out," Sonja said, looking at Meredith, before turning to look at Annabelle and Addison. " _Please_ , could you work out some small miracle?"

"Well, first off, we need to figure out what the piercing is caught on," Annabelle spoke up, and Sonja nodded.

"Okay,"

"Do you have any... piercings?" Addison spoke up after a few seconds, looking at Sonja.

"Me? No!" she exclaimed, straightening up, which caused Adam to groan loudly in pain, making her cringe apologetically, "I'm sorry," she whispered, wincing, before looking back up at Addison. "I sell real estate,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adam asked, before looking up at Addison and Annabelle as well. "I sell real estate, too,"

"We've been divorced for five years. But we keep running into each other,"

"Quite literally, I assume," Addison muttered quietly to Annabelle, making the brunette stifle a laugh before looking at the OB/GYN surgeon with wide, surprised eyes with laughter in them, to which she simply shrugged.

"You know. Work stuff," Sonja continued, oblivious to the two doctors' words, "We get together sometimes. It's stupid and weak, and it is never happening again," she said, directing her last words to Adam.

"Okay, well, Dr. Grey is going to check on the x-rays, and then-then we'll take it from there, okay?" Addison said, placing her hand on Sonja's shoulder comfortingly before turning around to leave, Annabelle following.

"But, um," the brunette doctor turned around, making Addison also stop in her tracks, "You may want to cancel your lunch plans," she said, looking at Sonja, before giving her a nod and a small smile.

Annabelle and Addison then proceeded to walk out of the room, only to bump into George and a beautiful, tall blonde walking beside him with a cup of coffee in her hand. Suddenly, Annabelle and Addison heard Adam groan in pain again as Sonja apologized for, most likely, moving again.

"Ow, ow!"

"Don't move, Adam!"

"Whoa, whoa!" George exclaimed, quickly covering his eyes with the files he was carrying and turning around while the blonde woman beside him stared at the two patients with wide eyes and an open mouth as Addison closed the doors.

"Wow, are those people having sex?" the blonde woman asked.

"Uh, they _were_ having sex. Now, they're just fighting," Annabelle replied.

"Good to have you back, Stevens," Addison suddenly spoke up, looking at the blonde, making Annabelle furrow her eyebrows in curiosity.

"I'm not back. I'm fine... just not back," the blonde replied, smiling briefly, "Hey... you're Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. That's a lot of names, a lot of rich sounding names, you're rich, right?" she suddenly asked, and Addison chuckled as George and Annabelle both looked at the blonde, one with an amused and the other one with a surprised one, "Oh, that's rude. That's a rude question, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm rich now, too," the blonde said, chuckling a bit at the end of her sentence as Addison continued to laugh quietly in amusement.

"You're not rich until you deposit the check," George said, not looking up as he filled out a few papers.

"Do you ever feel guilty?" the blonde spoke up again, looking at Addison.

"I'm sorry?" Addison suddenly looked up from her phone.

"Being rich. 'Cause I have all this money now and I don't really feel like I did anything to deserve it and I can't really talk to my friends about it 'cause they're all so poor," the blonde woman whispered the last part, making Annabelle raise her eyebrows in amusement as she stifled a laugh.

"Standing right here, Izzie," George spoke up, still not looking up.

"Deposit the check, Stevens," Addison finally said after a few seconds, "Just start there, okay?" she gave Izzie a small smile, before proceeding to walk away, "And, um," she stopped beside the blonde for a second, "The guilt will work itself out," she said, before placing her hand on the Izzie's shoulder and walking away.

"I'm sorry, you don't even know who I am," Annabelle spoke up, turning to look at Izzie. "I'm Annabelle Wyatt,"

"Our new Chief of Trauma," George clarified as Izzie shook Annabelle's hand.

"Oh! Oh, right, uh, I'm Izzie Stevens," the blonde introduced herself.

" _Dr_. Izzie Stevens?" Annabelle asked, recalling how Addison asked Izzie if she was 'back'.

"Oh, no, I'm not a doctor. I mean, I-I am, I _was_ , just... not anymore," Izzie said, and Annabelle simply nodded, offering her a small smile, not wanting to pry.

"Okay. Well, anyway, it was nice to meet you," she said, before proceeding to walk away and go back to the E.R. until Meredith got the x-rays for Sonja and Adam.

* * *

"Hey!" Annabelle heard a familiar voice call out about half an hour later, and turned around, only to see Addison approaching her.

"Hey," the brunette smiled, before looking down at the x-rays in Addison's hand. "Are those the x-rays?"

"Yup. I'm heading there right now,"

"Okay, let's go," Annabelle put down the files she was working on while leaning against the E.R.'s main desk, before following Addison down the hall and into the x-ray room. As soon as they entered, Addison put the x-rays the lighted window, and she and Annabelle both inspected the pictures.

"Well, it seems that your I.U.D. has dislodged from your uterus, hooked on to your husband's piercing and is embedded in your vaginal wall," Addison announced, turning around to look at the patients and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did she say 'piercing'?" a beautiful young brunette woman standing beside the patients asked, alerting Annabelle and Addison of her presence.

"Daughter," Meredith informed the two, and Annabelle nodded.

"Perfect,"

* * *

"Sonja, quit grabbing my leg,"

"I'm not grabbing you anywhere, she is," Sonja said, looking back at Cristina, whose hands were on Adam's leg as she and Meredith tried to help Addison and Annabelle, who were both behind the glass looking at the monitor picturing Adam and Sonja's genitalia, with the patients' situation.

"Mr. Morris, we need to position you correctly in order to get a clear image," Cristina explained.

"Dr. Yang, move him a little to the left," Annabelle spoke into the microphone from behind the glass, and Cristina obliged as Annabelle, Addison and Meredith looked at the monitors.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Addison asked with a small smile as Dr. Webber walked into the room and stopped beside Annabelle, looking at Adam and Sonja.

"Oh, I heard about it. I had to see it," he looked at the two for a few seconds, before grimacing as he looked at the two patients strangely. "And I've seen enough,"

"Dr. Yang, I need you to lift him a little as you pull him," Annabelle spoke into the microphone again.

"Trying," Cristina replied, before lifting Adam a little, making Sonja yelp in pain.

"Now, lift his right leg 20 degrees," Richard said into the microphone, and Cristina did just that.

"Ow!" Sonja and Adam both yelled.

"Pain!" Adam yelled.

"Freeze! Hold that position!" Dr. Webber ordered as he, Annabelle and Addison looked at the monitor.

"Okay, now. Dr. Grey. Can you kind of slowly swirl Mrs. Kellman in a counterclockwise direction?" Annabelle spoke up.

"Swirl?" Meredith repeated.

"Swirl?" Sonja echoed.

"Swirl," Cristina said, her voice impatient as she held on to Adam's leg.

"Swirl," Annabelle nodded as she, Addison and Richard all mimicked the motion with their index fingers. Meredith then finally nodded, and stepped over to hold onto Sonja's shoulders, before slowly swirling her in a counterclockwise direction as she was instructed.

"Oh, my God, Sonja," Adam moaned, and Annabelle had to bite her lip to hold her chuckles in.

"Oh, God, Adam, not now," Sonja groaned, embarrassed.

"Careful! Careful!" Richard ordered as he, Addison and Annabelle watched the monitor while Meredith and Cristina tried to get the patients in the right position.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God," Adam continued to groan, making Meredith and Cristina share a look as they held on to him and Sonja.

"Okay, now, Grey, Yang. On the count of three, I want you to slowly, _gently_ pull them apart," Annabelle instructed, and Meredith raised an eyebrow, "One... two... three," Annabelle counted off, and Meredith and Cristina slowly started to pull Sonja and Adam away from each other, trying to do it as gently as they could as they both yelled in pain.

"Oh, okay, he's having a-"

"Sonja!" Cristina was cut off by Adam's scream of pain.

"Heart attack! He's having a heart attack!" Meredith yelled as she looked at the beeping monitors around them in alarm.

"Oh, thank God. I mean, code blue!" Cristina yelled, and Annabelle quickly grabbed a vest to protect her from the radiation in the room before running inside, Addison and Richard quickly following.

* * *

"Okay, he's tearing through his aorta. We need to get him to an O.R. now, or he's gonna die," Annabelle announced as soon as Sonja was pulled off of Adam and he was transported into a room safe from the radiation while Addison worked on Sonja.

"Who's the cardiothoracic surgeon on call?" Richard asked as Cristina continued to exercise CPR on the patient.

"Dr. Harrison, but he's in the middle of surgery," a nurse replied.

"Where's Burke?"

"He's in the conference room, but he's not on the board yet," Cristina replied.

"Well, he is now," Annabelle said, "Let the O.R. know we're coming! Let's move, people!" she ordered, and Cristina quickly jumped onto the gurney to continue CPR as the doctors starting to pull Adam out of the room. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Hey," Annabelle greeted with a small smile, walking into the room occupied by Addison and Sonja about half an hour later.

"How's Adam?" Sonja immediately asked.

"He's in surgery right now, our Chief of Cardio is operating, so I promise you he's in safe hands," Annabelle offered her a small, comforting smile. "As soon as we hear something, we'll let you know,"

"Since I removed your I.U.D., you may want to use a backup method," Addison spoke up, giving Sonja a small smile before starting to fill out her chart.

"Oh, I doubt I'll be having sex anytime soon. Once I tell Tom," Sonja said.

"You're... you're gonna tell your husband?" Annabelle asked, not even trying to hide her surprise.

"You know, the first time it happened, I felt so guilty. And I wasn't gonna tell Tom, because it was never gonna happen again," Sonja said. "And then it happened again. And again... And then somewhere along the way, I just... stopped feeling guilty. Yeah... I'm gonna tell my husband... I think the truth just has to come out. You know?"

"You know what I think, Sonja?" Annabelle spoke up after a few seconds, and Sonja turned to look at her, "I think... you are a truly admirable woman. I didn't think I would," she chuckled a little, making Sonja chuckle as well. "But I really do admire you. Because trust me when I say... not many women would have the courage to do what you will do. Am I right, Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes," Addison answered after a few seconds of silence, seeming to be deep in thought. "Yes, you're right,"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hope you all liked reading the chapter as much as I did writing it! It was really interesting writing Addison and Annabelle's relationship, along with Mark and Annabelle's and Annabelle's reactions to everything that's been happening in Seattle Grace. Next chapter onwards we'll get a bit more of everything, starting off with _Let the Angels Commit._ I want to take Season 3 to establish Annabelle's relationship with Mark and everyone else and her presence in Seattle Grace. I hope you liked the small moment between Annabelle and Mark. If you didn't guess, I'm gonna take their relationship slow ;)

I used this chapter to show that Annabelle has another side to her than just a trauma surgeon. She has her own life, she has her own views on everything, and she has her own thoughts and opinions. She's kind of being nice to everyone now, wanting to fit in and make a good first impression. She can be fairly mean when she wants to be. I mean, she's an attending and the chief of trauma, she must've had to be mean a lot in her career.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!


	3. Let the Angels Commit

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy in any shape or form. But I do own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _This chapter will follow 3x06 (Let the Angels Commit) and will establish Annabelle's presence in Seattle Grace and how she interacts with a few people in particular. And some more Mark & Annabelle goodness._

 ** _Reviews:_**

Guest: Thank you so much! And I definitely won't give up on you ;) And actually, I have an idea or two on how I'm gonna add Lexie into this story. She definitely won't be nonexistent because she is my favorite character so she absolutely has to be in the story, but I have a few ideas on how to actually incorporate Slexie into this story.

Guest: Thank you so much!

RebornRose1992: Thank you!

Guest: Here you go :)

dementedcupcake: Thank you!

I'm a Nerd and Proud: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

lilnightmare17: Thank you!

Leah Tatyana Nicole: Here you go :)

Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

 **Trauma Everywhere**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Let the Angels Commit**

"Hey," Mark greeted Annabelle, falling in step with her as they walked across the hospital's parking lot, and she looked over at him, offering him a small smile. She was wearing white jeans, an elegant teal shirt with short sleeves and a wide neckline, with shimmering light brown heels and a gold necklace. The front strands of her hair were pinned back, adding a light touch.

"Hey," she greeted him back, before slowing down as a thought came to her mind. "Hey, have you been speaking to Addison recently?"

"Addison? Why, what do you know?" Mark asked rather quickly and a bit panicky, making Annabelle stop in her track completely as he copied her actions.

"I worked with her on a case a few days ago, I was just going to ask if you know her schedule for today," she said slowly, her brows furrowed as she looked at him weirdly. "Why, what do you know? What did you do?"

"What? Nothing," he tried to omit, though sighed in defeat once Annabelle rose an eyebrow at him, "We slept together," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty sure the whole hospital knows after the scene you two made with Derek and the Chief on our first day,"

"No, I meant... We slept together a few nights ago," Mark admitted, and Annabelle had to stop her jaw from falling open.

"You..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, call me a man whore and lecture me on how I ruined Derek's marriage," Mark sighed, and Annabelle raised her eyebrows as she looked at him in a bit of amusement.

"Well, even if you did ruin Derek's marriage, you didn't do it alone - it does take two to tango, you know," she offered him a small smile, and Mark didn't even bother to try and hide his surprise.

"So you're not going to call me a man whore?" he asked, his eyes wide, and Annabelle couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I am not going to call you a man whore," she said, turning around to continue walking towards the hospital, "Besides, I'm sure you've got enough people calling you that already, anyway," she called back with a small, teasing smile, making Mark smile in amusement before following her inside.

"Ah, Dr. Wyatt! Do you have a minute?" Addison called as soon as the two entered the hospital, and Annabelle smirked at Mark briefly before turning her head to face the red-haired woman.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I'll leave you two ladies alone," Mark said as Addison walked over, his eyes lingering on her for a few seconds before he walked away.

"I was wondering, the E.R. isn't very full today, and I have a pregnant woman being transferred here from Mercy West via ambulance. Any way I could get you on this case?"

"Sure. I mean, as long as I don't get paged because of incoming trauma, I'm all yours," Annabelle smiled.

"Thanks," Addison offered the brunette a small smile, "They should be here in about 10 minutes!" she called as Annabelle headed to the attendings' lounge.

* * *

"What do you got?!" Annabelle called out, not in her full uniform as she and Addison walked out into the ambulance arrival area.

"Transfer from Mercy West," George spoke up, opening the folder in his hand, "Noelle Labatt, 32 weeks along, pregnant with twins," he said as Annabelle and Addison stopped beside him, Addison grabbing the folder and holding it open so that both she and Annabelle could skim through it while the patient was unloaded from the ambulance on a wheelchair with a tall African-American man around his early 30's beside her. "One appears to be developing more slowly than the other,"

"Hi," the man greeted the doctors, holding the patient's hand.

"Hi there," Annabelle smiled, before quickly eyeing her patient. She was a young Asian woman around her late 20's, her hair and eyes equally brown.

"This is my fiancee, the future Mrs. Stanton - uh, Noelle," the man smiled, and Annabelle returned the smile as they all proceeded to go inside.

"Greg, I promise you, you're the only person who cares if we're married or not," Noelle said.

"They said at Mercy that we had to come here because her condition could be serious," Greg said, still holding his fiancee's hand. "I-Is it serious?"

"Well, I've got to say, I don't understand why you're being transferred here. At first glance, you don't seem emergent enough for Mercy to send you over here in an ambulance," Annabelle spoke up.

"Yeah, you're not in labor, you're not bleeding, your vitals are fine..." Addison continued.

"They said I need a specialist because of my thing," Noelle said.

"Your thing?"

"What thing?" Addison and Annabelle asked at the same time, their brows furrowing in confusion.

"Two uteruses?!" George suddenly exclaimed from in front of them, turning around to look at Noelle with wide eyes. "Ms. Labatt, uh, Noelle was-was born with two uteruses. Uh, uteri,"

"Uteruses," Addison corrected as she grabbed the folder, reading the medical history of the patient more intently this time.

"Uteruses," George repeated, before leaning down to be on Noelle's eye level, "That's very rare," he whispered.

* * *

"Hey, could you check if the labs for the patient in bed 4 are back?" Annabelle asked one of the nurses at the main desk, having just come back from the E.R. She and Addison left Noelle with George to do some basic exams, and the brunette took those few minutes to quickly check over the E.R. and make sure that everything is running as it should be. "Thanks,"

"O'Malley. How's it feel to be the new gynie grunt?" she heard an all-too-familiar voice a few feet away, and had to contain her smile as she turned her head to look at the interns.

"Careful, Karev. Dr. O'Malley is a gynie/trauma grunt today," she said, and had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from chuckling as she saw Alex swallow nervously. She found it amusing how the intern was _still_ afraid of her.

"Yes, Dr. Wyatt," he nodded, and Annabelle hid her smile as she turned back around, waiting for the nurse to give her an answer.

"Oh, I got a patient who was born with and is pregnant in two uteruses," George said nonchalantly, before a smile grew on his lips. "Two uteruses. Jealous?"

"No. No, I-I-I'm busy. I'm on hold," Alex said, gesturing to the phone he was holding to his ear.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, important business,"

"Right,"

"For Sloan,"

"Right, super important, I'm sure important," George said, before handing the nurse at the desk his patient's files, "Nicole Labatt, room 2314," he said before walking away, singing softly to himself, making Annabelle chuckle quietly.

"They said the labs should be ready in 15 minutes," the nurse finally replied to Annabelle's question, and the brunette nodded.

"Alright, thanks," she said, and proceeded to walk past Dr. Karev, but stopped in her track as a beautiful woman with short brown hair approached him.

"Did I just hear him say 'two uteruses'?"

"I'm sorry, you are...?" Annabelle trailed off as she looked at the woman.

"Nancy-Pants?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her, and turned around, only to see Mark looking at the woman with a small smile growing on his lips.

"Hey, loser," the woman, Nancy - Annabelle guessed - grinned, walking over to the surgeon and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wish Derek had told me you were coming to visit," Mark said as he hugged her back tightly, while Annabelle and Alex watched in interest.

"Oh, like he tells you anything these days?" Nancy said sarcastically, patting him on the back before pulling away.

"Yeah, well, I'm working on that,"

"What are you doing here, Mark? Are you trying to torture him?" Nancy asked.

"He's my family, Nancy," Mark said, and Annabelle couldn't help but feel her heart break just the slightest as she saw the broken look in his eyes, which he quickly covered up, "Plus, I needed a change of pace," he said, but Nancy simply looked at him. "Plus, I slept with my tennis partner's wife and he went out and bought a gun,"

"There it is,"

"Oh, my God," Annabelle heard and turned around, only to see Addison grinning as she looked at Nancy, "Nancy!" she squealed, immediately engulfing the woman in a tight hug, "Let me guess. Did Mom send you out?" Addison asked as she pulled away.

"I hear Derek's trying to ban you from Seattle," Nancy said.

"Did he also tell you that he's living in a trailer?"

"Yeah," Nancy laughed, just as the elevator doors opened and Derek stepped out, "Derek," Nancy waved him over, but the neurosurgeon looked at Mark and Addison, and that was enough for him to turn around and walk away, "Oh, Derek!" Nancy called, proceeding to follow him before stopping and turning around to look at Addison. "I want to see the two uteruses!"

"Yeah, um, find me later," Addison smiled, watching the woman run after Derek.

"I miss her," Mark commented.

"Yeah... me, too,"

"Dare I ask who that was?" Annabelle asked, a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Derek's sister," Mark replied, and the brunette's eyes grew wide despite her tries to keep her expression emotionless.

"Right,"

* * *

"...I read a couple articles on that recently, actually," Annabelle heard the last part of Alex's sentence as she, Addison and George arrived at Noelle's room.

"Dr. Karev," Addison raised her eyebrows as she greeted the young man. "I knew you secretly missed my service,"

"Right," Alex half scoffed, half grinned nervously as Addison and Annabelle stepped further into the room.

"Greg, Noelle, we have very good news for you," Annabelle smiled at the couple, "According to our tests, the babies are both perfectly healthy," she said, making the parents-to-be smile in relief. "They are however in substantially different sizes for a quite unique reason, actually. The tests indicate that the babies have two different due dates,"

"According to our calculations, the larger baby, your son, was conceived a full six weeks before your daughter," George finished, and while he, Annabelle and Addison all smiled, Noelle and Greg both got weird looks on their faces.

"I..." Greg trailed off, shaking his head.

"Oh, God," Noelle mumbled.

"I-I don't-I-I don't understand, that-that can't be right, that's impossible," Greg stammered, while Noelle's eyes grew large.

"No, actually, it's quite possible, our tests are extremely accurate in predicting due dates," Addison said.

"But we broke up," Greg said. "Yeah, see, she, um, she got pregnant. I wanted to get married, she didn't, I gave her an ultimatum, and she left me,"

"Greg, I am so sorry, I am so, so sorry, I am-"

"I mean, we were barely speaking six weeks after the conception let alone having sex," Greg cut his finacee off and stood up after scoffing in disbelief, and all the doctors remained silent as they realized that they accidentally not only got themselves involved in the patient's private matters, but also revealed the patient's secret of infidelity to her fiance. "Or at least _I_ wasn't having sex,"

"It was one night, Greg, it was one night, I... I didn't think that this could happen, it was nothing," Noelle tried to explain herself with tears in her eyes as Greg scoffed.

"I can't believe you did this! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Oh..."

"God, I can't believe this," Greg spat out before leaving the room, while Noelle collapsed back against the pillows.

"He's not the father of both babies," George muttered, whether to point out the obvious or simply in surprise, Annabelle didn't know as she and Addison both rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Mark greeted Annabelle from his spot beside the nurses' desk in the E.R. as she walked over, but all the brunette did was sigh as she rested her arms on the desk. "You okay?"

"I am so sick of accidentally getting involved in literally _everyone's_ business in this hospital," Annabelle groaned, "That's the last thing I ever wanted to do! I just wanted to come here and work and be the best damn trauma surgeon this hospital has ever seen, and yet here I am, getting involved in something that does _not_ concern me, _again_!" she exclaimed in frustration before sighing and covering her face with her hands, while Mark stared at her with raised eyebrows, leaning an inch or two away after her outburst.

"What?" he finally decided to bite, and Annabelle sighed before running her hands through her hair and looking up at him.

"I just accidentally told my patient's fiance that she cheated on him,"

"How?" Mark asked with a chuckle, unable to help himself.

"She's pregnant in two uteruses and one of the babies' due date is six weeks earlier than the other's. However, it turns out that she and her fiance weren't even together six weeks after the first baby was conceived," she explained briefly, before sighing as her pager beeped, "Damn it, I have to go," she said hastily before quickly running off, not giving Mark even a chance to open his mouth.

"Nice talking to you, too," he muttered to himself, though couldn't help the amused smile that made its way onto his lips. As strange as it was, he genuinely enjoyed talking to the brunette. And that actually scared him a bit.

"What's going on?!" Annabelle asked loudly as she ran into Noelle's room, only to see Noelle on her feet, leaning her arms on the bed as her entire body shook while Addison and George stood beside her.

"She's hyperventilating and the baby's had some bradycardia," Addison told her quickly before looking at their patient. "Noelle, I need you to get back into bed now,"

"Is Greg out there? Did he leave? Like, really leave?" Noelle fired one question after the other as Addison and Annabelle analyzed the monitors and the baby's bradycardia.

"Just, take deep breaths," George tried to soothe her and get her back into bed at the same time.

"I always give him such a hard time, you know, about everything, like he likes weddings, I hate them. He loves kids, and me, they scare me to death," Noelle rambled before gasping to catch her breath.

"Noelle, have you had any cramping, any contractions, any pressure at all?" Addison asked as she grabbed the woman by the shoulders and sat on the bed beside her.

"But I can't do this without him! We'll get past this, right? We have to get past this-" Noelle was cut off with her own scream.

"Damn it!" Annabelle explained as she and George both rushed to catch Noelle as she nearly toppled off the bed. "Alright, Noelle, I need you to get back into bed now, alright?"

"Why, what's happening?! Ow!" Noelle yelled in panic as the three doctors eased her back into bed.

"Stay on your left side, and whatever you do, do not push, okay?" Addison instructed as George pressed an oxygen mask to Noelle's mouth and nose to help her breathe. "Okay, I need slow, deep breaths,"

* * *

"Okay. I've completed the incision, I'm going to ask you to move the top uterus to the side so I can reach the one underneath," Addison said to George as they both stood by the table on which Noelle was lying, now completely under the anesthesia, multiple surgeons in the gallery to watch the once-in-a-lifetime surgery, Annabelle standing on the side but still in the O.R. with a surgical mask on her face but not scrubbed in, being there for simply safety reasons. If things went south, she would step in and try to stabilize the patient. Other than that, this was Addison's spotlight.

"Got it," George nodded, moving the top uterus to the side as instructed.

"Now, I don't want to alarm you or make you nervous in any way, O'Malley, because you seem like a decent person, but I've got about 120 seconds to get baby one out of the uterus while you're holding uterus two, and if you so much as hiccup, you could tear the uterus wall and kill this woman's child, so do what you can to be careful, okay?" Addison said, and Annabelle shared a glance with Nancy, who was also in the O.R., wanting to watch this surgery more than anything seeing as she was an OB herself.

"Okay," George nodded determinedly.

"Wow, look at that," Nancy whispered in amazement as Addison revealed the two uteruses.

"Amazing, huh?" Addison smiled, and Annabelle briefly looked up, halting her gaze on Alex Karev, who seemed awfully eager to catch a glimpse, "Ready to perforate uterus two. Scalpel," Addison spoke up again and held out her hand for the instrument.

"Wait. Wait, Dr. Montgomery," George suddenly spoke up. "My baby's moving. It's really moving, I can't hold it,"

"George, I need you to her still if I'm gonna do this c-section," Addison said, and Annabelle straightened up as she took a step closer.

"I'm trying,"

"I mean it, O'Malley,"

"What should I do? It's really moving. I can't hold it,"

"I need you to keep her still,"

"You're sending her into distress," Annabelle spoke up as she looked at all the monitors around them.

"You _have_ to get that baby to stop moving," Nancy spoke up from beside her.

"How do I do that?" George asked loudly.

"Talk, O'Malley," Alex suddenly spoke up, stepping off the stool he was standing on and walking up to the table.

"Alex!" George said loudly, not sure if he was telling him to back off or come closer.

"Karev, back away from the table," Addison ordered.

"Talk to it. To the baby, to calm it down," Alex stayed where he was, telling George what to do.

"Karev..."

"Talk about what?" George asked, deciding that he could use all the help he can get.

"October 30th, 1974 - it's the fight known as 'Rumble in the Jungle'. World heavyweight champ George Foreman is pitted against Muhammad Ali in his first major fight after three and a half years out of the ring," Alex said, tilting his head so that he was talking directly to the baby still in the uterus.

"It's working," George nodded, and Annabelle looked at the monitors.

"Well, I'll be damned," she whispered to herself as she noticed that it really was, indeed, working.

"Foreman is favored to win. He's younger, he's stronger..." Alex continued.

"Scalpel," Addison finally held out her hand again after nodding, also noticing that Alex was doing a very good job in keeping the baby calm.

"But he's not prepared for what Ali would later call the rope-a-dope," Alex continued, and Annabelle couldn't help but look at the intern in awe. Who would've thought that the smug, cocky Karev would turn out to be a genius in _OB/GYN_ of all things? "It all started in the second round. Foreman comes out swinging. Ali's backed up against the ropes..."

* * *

"Dr. Sloan," Annabelle suddenly stopped in her tracks around the corner of the scrub room as she heard Alex address the attending after the surgery on Noelle was over, wanting to hear the conversation without being noticed.

"So we're clear," Mark said. "You knew when you stepped into that surgery, you were forfeiting your future in plastics, right?"

"But, Dr. Sloan-"

"I need my phone back," Mark cut him off, and Annabelle couldn't help but roll her eyes. _How is it possible for a truly decent guy to be such a douche?_

"Don't dwell too much on this," Annabelle finally revealed herself once Mark walked away, making Alex turn around to look at her in surprise. "He might have actually done you a favor,"

"What?" Alex asked, half surprised, half confused.

"I saw what you did in there, Alex. And I saw _how_ you did it," Annabelle said, "Whether you admit it or not, you loved every second of it. You may _think_ that you want a future in plastics now, but you don't. Not really. Because trust me when I say this: no one who puts so much effort into saving a patient who's not even _theirs_ belongs in any other specialty than the one they put their soul into that day. Whether it's peds or OB/GYN... that's where you belong, Karev. That's where you have a future," she said, before patting him on the shoulder and turning to leave, only to stop a few steps later and turn to look at the intern, who had a contemplating look on his face, again. "And by the way... Good job," she offered him a smile, before walking out of the room. There will be a good surgeon of that Karev guy one day.

* * *

"What happened?" Noelle asked drowsily as she slowly woke up from the anesthesia, now back in her room as Addison examined her while George filled out her chart and Annabelle simply stood off to the side, wanting to make sure there were no post-op complications. "Are my babies okay?"

"The surgery went very well. You have a healthy baby boy and the labor stopped on your little girl, she's gonna be just fine," Addison smiled gently, placing her hand on Noelle's shoulder.

"And Greg? Has Greg come back yet?"

"No, Noelle, I'm sorry. Greg isn't here," Addison said with a small, sad smile as Noelle drifted back off to sleep. "I want an update every half-hour, and I-"

"What happened?" Addison was cut off by Noelle, who opened her eyes again. "My babies?"

"They're just fine, you're just coming out of anesthesia, Noelle," Addison assured again. "Everything went very well,"

"Is Greg back yet?" Noelle asked again, and Annabelle glanced down at her feet. It was one thing watching the patient go through the I-don't-know-what's-going-on phase once, but over and over again is a real nightmare.

"I'm so sorry, Noelle, he's not here," Addison said quietly, and Noelle drifted off to sleep again with tears in her eyes.

"And be sure to alert me to any fetal distress," Addison finally finished her instructions to George, who nodded.

"What happened?" Noelle woke up again.

"Your babies are healthy, Noelle, everything's okay," Addison assured her once again, and Annabelle sighed quietly as she pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against.

"Is Greg back yet?" Noelle asked again, tears in her eyes, her voice choked up, and Addison looked at her sadly.

"I'm right here," came a voice from the doorway suddenly, and everyone looked up, only to see Greg standing before them.

"Hi," Noelle's voice cracked as Greg walked over to take her hand.

"Hi," he whispered as all the doctors stepped back to give them some privacy, "I, um... I saw our son... He's amazing," he whispered with tears in his eyes, and Noelle started to cry, whether from happiness or worry, Annabelle didn't know, "But how's our little girl?" Greg suddenly asked, and they all looked at him in surprise, Noelle starting to sob as Greg placed his hand on her stomach, her hand finding its way on top of his. Annabelle and Addison shared a look as they smiled, the brunette looking up as she breathed out, not wanting the tears in her eyes to fall down. Maybe... Maybe there is true love in this world after all.

* * *

"Thanks," Annabelle smiled at the nurse at the main desk as she handed her the last chart of the day. She then sighed, running her hand through her hair and looking up, preparing to leave the hospital for the night, only to stop as she saw Mark leaning against the wall, a strangely sad look on his face, "Hey," she spoke up, walking up to the man, using the catchphrase he always used on her.

"Hey," he greeted her back quietly, only glancing at her before looking back down.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Annabelle decided to get straight to the point, never having seen the handsome - ridiculously handsome - surgeon so down before. Granted, she only knew him for two weeks, but still.

"What?"

"You look like I did earlier today, only worse," Annabelle pointed out, making Mark chuckle quietly. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"You don't want to know," he shook his head before pushing himself off the wall and proceeding to walk away.

"Actually, I do," she said a bit louder, making him stop in his tracks before turning around to look at her, a surprised look on his face. After being silent for a few seconds and seeing that she was actually serious, he simply shrugged.

"I got stood up,"

"Ah," Annabelle nodded, now understanding, "And let me guess, the infamous Mark Sloan _never_ gets stood up so this is unfamiliar territory,"

"I'm sorry, did you just want me to tell you so that you could mock me?"

"What, you mean like you mocked Karev today?" Annabelle raised her eyebrows, "Doesn't feel good, does it?" she asked, before sighing as Mark looked down. "Okay, come on, let's go,"

"Where?" Mark asked in confusion, turning around to follow her with his gaze as she walked past him.

"I'm buying you a drink," Annabelle said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Unless I'm not up to your standards," He could heart he teasing in her voice.

"I'm sure you're just fine," he offered her a half smile, half smirk, and Annabelle returned it.

"Let's go, then. Before I change my mind," she called over her shoulder as she turned around to walk out of the hospital, smiling as she heard Mark chuckle from behind her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ First of all, please go read my other GA story "Operations. Temptations. Frustrations." I'm definitely more concentrated on that one than any other one of my stories and I personally thinks it's also better than any other one of my stories, though that definitely does not mean that I am abandoning this story. And if you do decide to read it, please don't just assume that it's a Derek/OC like about 10 people did after just reading the first chapter, because I can assure you that I meant Merder when I tagged Merder. Which means it's not a Derek/OC story.

Second of all, I was a bit unsure of the way I approached this chapter, but I hope I did it justice. I hope you like the Mark & Annabelle that I working in this chapter. I think he and Annabelle will be good for each other, not just romantically but as friends as well.. And we finally got some hospital action as well. Annabelle's quite the mastermind. She figures out a way to deal with not just the E.R. but any cases she is asked for a consult on.

I hope you guys liked the case in this chapter. I had a hard time deciding where I wanted Annabelle in this episode, but it seemed to me like this was the only actually case that came through the E.R. that wasn't a small burn or cut, so...

Anyway, hope you all liked the story and don't forget to review!


End file.
